


Quatro Vidas

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Drama, Historical, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Cada momento da vida era como renascer, e assim ele viveu quatro vidas.[TAORIS] [ANGST]
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	Quatro Vidas

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, irei dar um aviso muito importante: Esta história contém trigger warning sobre prostituição e menção a estupro. Caso não se sinta confortável, por favor, não leia. 
> 
> Quero agradecer de coração a @snowdingie por me apoiar a escrever, certamente não teria terminado se não fosse por você fazendo psicologia reversa ao dizer que eu não iria terminar de forma alguma.  
Também quero agradecer a @yeolMika (twitter: @sooyeong_park) por betar a história. Muito obrigada <3
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem.

**QUATRO VIDAS **

Ele nasceu quatro vezes. 

Veio ao mundo como uma criança indesejada, provido do adultério. O pai cruelmente o tomou do seio da mãe sobre gritos e o deixou para morrer ao lado do rio que cortava a cidade, a boca ainda suja do leite materno. Por mais que o bebê chorasse de medo, frio e dor, ninguém se importava. No fim, foi uma cadela de rua que salvou-lhe a vida ao resgatar a criança e a levar até seus filhotes para abrigá-la e esquentá-la. 

Por três dias, a cachorra tornou-se sua mãe. Protegia-o e o alimentava como sua própria cria. Colocava-o para mamar em seus peitos e deitava sobre ele para que seu pêlo o aquecesse na noite congelante. 

O bebê sobreviveu assim até que um casal, que ia todos os dias a cidade vender seus produtos, o encontrou embrenhado dentro de uma caixa de papelão suja enquanto chorava de fome. Ele fedia a fezes e estava com a pele coberta de picadas de formigas e mosquitos; não conseguiram ignorá-lo por mais que quisessem virar a cara. 

O bebê foi acolhido como substituto. Preencheu o coração angustiado da mãe que havia perdido o filho há dois anos na guerra, servindo como atadura para o machucado profundo que com o tempo transformou-se em um vazio na vida do casal. 

Ele renasceu. 

Recebeu o nome de Jiaheng e ganhou um lar afastado da evolução da cidade. 

A vida era simples, humilde. Jiaheng ajudava os pais adotivos na pequena fazenda, acompanhava o homem todos os dias nos cuidados diários. Aprendeu tudo aquilo que os pais sabiam sobre plantação e colheita, vindo a se tornar de grande ajuda ao casal embora a pouca idade. 

No entanto, essa vida durou apenas até a grande tempestade que alastrou toda a região. 

O casal perdeu tudo, anos de muito esforço e trabalho duro foram embora com o dilúvio. Ao não conseguirem recuperar as perdas, as dívidas foram se acumulando. Passaram a ser ameaçados por aqueles que deviam há anos. Sem achar outra saída, quando Jiaheng completou oito anos foi vendido pelo casal a um prostíbulo masculino na cidade vizinha em troca do dinheiro que precisavam. 

“Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem, querido”, foi só o que disseram ao deixá-lo unicamente com as vestes que trajava. 

Eles não se despediram. Entregaram-o nas mãos de um homem estranho com a cara coberta de cicatrizes e deram-lhe as costas, deixando que as lágrimas embaçassem sua visão conforme o medo e o sentimento de abandono o atingia como a tempestade que destruiu a pequena fazenda. Por fim, sem paciência para o sentimentos do garoto, o homem o guiou ao interior da casa noturna até uma mulher velha sem uma das pernas. 

Assim que Jiaheng entrou, renasceu novamente. 

“Teu nome será Kris a partir de hoje. Esqueça tudo o que tu tinhas, agora não tem mais nada, sequer a própria vida”.

Como Kris, o passado foi forçadamente apagado e reescrito para algo frio e nublado, para cortar suas ligações com o mundo do lado de fora do prostíbulo. Ele já não tinha mais nada além dos trapos que vestia para cobrir o corpo magricelo pela desnutrição, e as lembranças da fazenda para aquecê-lo durante às noites em claro onde escutava os garotos mais novos chorar de saudades da mãe.

Em sua nova vida, Kris aprendeu um novo mundo. 

Descobriu seu propósito ali dentro. A madame contou a ele sobre o dinheiro que deu ao casal que o vendeu e sobre como ela recuperaria esse dinheiro quando Kris começasse a atender clientes. Também foi-lhe explicado sobre a dívida que tinha com ela e sobre como essa iria aumentar com cada gasto que ela tivesse com ele. 

“Saiba teu lugar e não terá que se preocupar”, escutou como conselho. No entanto, ele aprendeu na dura prática sobre a hierarquia dentro da casa. 

Primeiro a madame e depois os filhos dela. Os prostitutos mais caros vinham em seguida, tendo sob eles os demais. Kris, assim como os outros garotos, estava abaixo de todos ali; eram nada além de escravos a dar gasto e dor de cabeça.

Logo após completar dez anos de idade, a madame o encarou dos pés a cabeça, avaliando-o igual se analisa a um peixe de feira, e tomou sua decisão. Deu a ordem de que Kris fosse treinado para servir aos clientes. 

“Já está na hora de começar a ser útil para alguma coisa. Irá aprender a trabalhar a partir de hoje”, disse após jogar a fumaça do cigarro no rosto do garoto em desprezo.

Os preparos haviam se iniciado. Os cabelos cortados de qualquer jeito passaram a receber outro tratamento para que crescessem rápido. Embora ainda fizesse quase todas as tarefas da casa, Kris tinha parte do tempo reservado para ajudar os prostitutos mais rentáveis a se vestirem para a exibição a fim de observá-los para aprender a como se portar. Como um extra, fora lhe ensinado a ler como parte daquilo que deveria saber para entreter os clientes. 

Contudo, Kris não era como os outros garotos. 

Ele cresceu mais do que a todos, ficou mais alto que qualquer outro homem ou mulher na casa. Seu rosto, apesar bem desenhado e harmonioso, tinha traços sérios como de um guerreiro. E ao colocar junto a sua personalidade, ele não parecia ter carisma e simpatia, a aura de tristeza e solidão o contornava como se emanassem de sua alma. 

Os clientes não se interessavam por Kris. 

Sempre o olhavam com desapreço no salão, desconfortáveis com sua presença. Muitas vezes ordenavam que ele saísse quando estava no quarto do prostituto que servia, alegando que sua expressão mórbida estragava o clima. Não importa o que fizesse, não o queriam por perto durante o horário de atendimento. 

Era tratado como um verme. 

Devido a isso, quando Kris completou quatorze anos, a madame pensou que seria extremamente difícil encontrar alguém que quisesse comprar-lhe a virgindade, especialmente por um preço alto. Contudo, foi surpreendida ao obter ofertas de clientes que estavam dispostos a desembolsar muito mais que o suficiente. 

Kris teve a virgindade vendida para um velho soldado que viu a semelhança do prostituto com um antigo amor já há muito perdido. Pago em dinheiro à vista, deixando a madame em profundo contentamento. 

Apesar do medo que preenchia-lhe os pensamentos desde que recebeu a notícia, Kris se esforçou para não demonstrar nada a ninguém. Quando o dia chegou, tentou tratar tudo como um pesadelo que logo acordaria, somente para se ver novamente na fazenda e relembrar o fim a que levou. Rezou e implorou para que tudo acabasse depressa, mas era como se cada segundo fosse tortura. 

O corpo de Kris foi preparado como nunca antes. Os cabelos muito bem lavados e perfumados com hibiscos. Trajaram-lhe um caro _Chángshān _e um _fà-zan_ que ganhou da madame “para passar um ar refinado e delicado”, como disse ela. A pele foi cuidadosamente preparada com maquiagem, o deixando com a aparência delicada, semelhante às prostitutas. 

“Não se preocupe, não irei machucá-lo”, ouviu do ex-soldado assim que adentrou ao quarto. 

Por lembrar alguém querido, o homem o tratou com cuidado e certo carinho. Respeitou-lhe os limites e dor, usando a paciência e a calma para não piorar o momento desesperador do jovem que já não mais conseguiu disfarçar o medo, a tremer descontroladamente sobre os braços do soldado. 

No entanto, Kris não teve a mesma sorte com os demais clientes. 

Por sua aparência incomum entre os prostitutos, somente aqueles mais bêbados e agressivos o escolhiam. Tornaram-se fiéis, optando por sempre o chamarem após encherem a cara de Mijiu. E, ainda que tivesse fregueses, ele podia ficar mais de uma semana sem servir à ninguém. Ele se sentava todas as noites no salão e dessa maneira ficava até fecharem as portas, intocado e com receio do amanhã. 

Com os anos a passar, Kris acostumou-se e aceitou a própria condição. Seus serviços não cobriam suas semanas. Era o prostituto mais impopular da casa, e por isso aguentava o desaforo da madame e a zombaria daqueles na mesma condições que ele, taxado de tão inútil que sequer poderia ter um aprendiz. 

Em busca de atrair mais atenção para Kris, a madame recebeu a ideia de deixá-lo em exibição na entrada do prostíbulo junto a outros. Ao adentrarem, ele era imediatamente visto graças à nova tática. Como ao objeto sexual que era tratado, a atenção passou a ser virada para ele; porém, não como era desejado. 

“És demasiadamente triste”. 

Sem quaisquer esperanças que conseguiria pagar sua liberdade, Kris se deixou consumir pela tristeza a espera de seu fim. Era a pintura daquela vida, nítida e texturada. E dessa maneira era enxergado por todos, causando o desconforto àqueles que o viam. 

Com exceção de uma pessoa. 

Em mais uma noite comum no velho distrito, Kris sentou-se à frente do prostíbulo e aguardou pela manhã a chegar. Pouco antes das nove horas, o local já estava a receber os clientes que normalmente havia em um final de semana. Como costume de ignorar a tudo que o cercava para o seu próprio bem, ele não notou o olhar penetrante que recebeu por horas. Somente percebeu quando, ao final de seu horário, seus olhos se cruzaram com um homem com roupas ocidentais sentado ao lado de dois fregueses regulares, ambos em companhia de dois prostitutos populares e o mais caro dos vinhos da casa. 

Ao ter a atenção do prostituto, o homem tentou disfarçar, sem sucesso, o rosto corado em vergonha por ser pego no ato. Mas Kris não teve qualquer interesse. 

Na semana seguinte, para a surpresa de todos, ele foi solicitado por aquele mesmo homem, que retornara à casa. Novamente, Kris não o viu chegar. Unicamente soube quando um dos filhos da madame mandou que ele fosse se preparar e organizasse um dos cômodos exclusivos para clientes especiais. 

“Trate de não estragar nada”, foi murmurado discretamente em seu ouvido por um dos seguranças pouco antes que o novo cliente chegasse ao quarto. 

A ameaça embutida na fala fez despertar o medo há muito perdido em seu peito, coberto pelas camadas de proteção. Não sabia o que esperar ou o que deveria fazer. Kris ficou cada vez mais nervoso a cada segundo que aguardava o homem que o alugou atravessar as portas do quarto. 

“Meu nome é Huang ZiTao, mas pode me chamar de Tao. Qual o seu?”, foi a única coisa que o homem disse ao chegar e retirar seu chapéu. 

Ele entrou no quarto meio acanhado e foi sentar-se ao colchão, ficando afastado do prostituto ajoelhado ao lado da porta. Os mesmos olhos que encararam-lhe previamente, vasculharam o cômodo, curiosos, analisando o lugar parte a parte. 

“Kris…”, respondeu após um silêncio, lembrando-se de dar uma resposta ao ter novamente a atenção do homem sobre si, juntamente com uma expressão mostrando que ainda aguardava pelo retorno da pergunta. 

ZiTao nada fez depois. 

Por todo os minutos que foi pago, ele permaneceu quieto a encarar o prostituto desconfortável com tal situação. No entanto, Kris não procurou dar o primeiro passo, receoso do que fazer. Ambos permaneceram onde estavam pela meia-hora inteira. E depois, o homem foi embora, deixando-o com o questionamento do que fez de errado. 

Por prever o pior, esperou pela advertência e castigo da madame por ter estragado aquilo que foi-lhe especificado para não fazer. Contudo, não recebeu nada mais que um cumprimento. 

Na semana seguinte, ZiTao voltou. E, como na anterior, solicitou os serviços de Kris. 

Diferente das outras duas vezes, o prostituto reparou quando o homem chegou à casa. Voltou acompanhado de outros dois homens, encobertos pelos casacos à esconder parte da fisionomia, que deixaram no _hall _a pedido do segurança. 

Curioso pela atitude incomum de ZiTao comparado aos outros clientes, Kris passou a observá-lo, ganhando de imediato a atenção do outro, que sorriu em retorno. Sem demora, o homem fez um sinal a ele de que estava sendo solicitado e Kris o acompanhou ao mesmo quarto da primeira vez. 

“Não, por favor. Não há necessidade de tirar tuas vestes”, pediu ZiTao envergonhado, a virar-se de costas para Kris assim que o prostituto passou a retirar o _Chángshān _ao adentrarem no cômodo. “Não iremos fazer nada disso”.

Embora duvidasse que fosse realmente visível, o homem pareceu entender a confusão do outro. Não era incomum alguns clientes aparecerem unicamente para usá-los como acompanhante da noite enquanto se aproveitavam na bebida. No entanto, desconhecia qualquer situação de ser solicitado em particular e não ser usado.

“Assim sendo, por que me solicitaste?”, por fim Kris questionou em interesse, arrumando sua roupa como estava. 

Tinha consciência de seu atrevimento. Caso não fosse deixado passar sem alarde, sofreria consequências por parte da madame e dos filhos dela por ter sido desrespeitoso. Contudo, não pôde evitar a curiosidade que o corroía a mente à procura de um motivo. 

“Não gosto de ficar no meio de muitas pessoas. Sem contar que meus amigos não irão somente beber hoje, entende?”, o homem respondeu, a deixar bem claro o ele estava tentando dizer sobre os fregueses. 

Ao contrário das outras duas primeiras vezes, ZiTao já se encontrava bem mais à vontade na presença do prostituto, mais relaxado, como se já se conhecessem há bastante tempo. Deixou o corpo largado pela cama em desconforme atitude para alguém de alto status, a perna dobrada sobre um dos joelhos e o pé descalço a mexer para cima e para baixo. 

“Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, senhor Huang…”, Kris murmurou mais para si mesmo que para o homem. De certa forma, gostava do fato de não precisar fazer nada, porém estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se soubessem que ele não estava servindo o cliente. 

“Hm… Jogaste _Xiangqi_?”. Diante da óbvia resposta do prostituto, que se manteve calado por não saber o que exatamente era e como jogar o dito jogo, ZiTao continuou: “Bem, eu adoro. Costumava jogar com meu pai quando criança. Irei te ensinar, assim sempre que eu vir podemos jogar”.

ZiTao ficou as duas horas que solicitou a ensinar Kris como jogar o xadrez chinês, totalmente empenhado. O homem tinha um jeito único de envolvê-lo em suas conversas, e mesmo que o prostituto não falasse muito, ele continuava e continuava como se no fim soubesse que tinha-lhe a atenção. 

Por não terem o tabuleiro e as devidas peças, não passaram da teoria do jogo. Mas com a forma que ZiTao explicava animado e repleto de gestos, acabou por tornar-se fácil de imaginar. Kris podia ver cada pequeno detalhe e a imagem das histórias que o outro contava, submergido nas palavras do homem. 

Pela primeira vez, não sentiu o tempo fluir. Rapidamente o segurança veio anunciar o fim do horário e ZiTao se levantou para ir embora, deixando Kris com a lembrança de seu sorriso de despedida e uma promessa de que voltaria. 

Ele era o primeiro de um longo período em que os seus clientes regulares não apareciam. Kris estava aliviado de ao menos ter uma aparência para se manter, evitando assim as broncas. Independente do que faziam no quarto, a madame ainda estaria a receber o dinheiro de qualquer maneira. E se não fosse a vontade de ZiTao não fazer nada, não havia o que ser feito.

O homem continuou a voltar semana após semana. Trazia consigo nada mais que o tabuleiro de _Xiangqi _e o sorriso que distribuía assim que seus olhos pousavam em Kris. Sua presença tornou-se natural, fazendo o prostituto ficar à vontade com a maneira amigável que era recebido. 

Com a convivência constante, o prostituto passou a reparar no estranho cliente. Normalmente não possuía qualquer interesse por àqueles que ali frequentava; no entanto, ZiTao era diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheceu. Ele falava com Kris como se esse fosse alguém, o tratava como um igual, com respeito e dignidade.

Como um ser humano.

Em nenhum momento ZiTao tocou em Kris ou ordenou que ele o tocasse. Ele usava o tempo que alugava conversando, bebendo, brincando com o prostituto. Diversas vezes trazia consigo um pacote grande de histórias, em especial de seus estudos para se tornar o novo senhor da família Huang, e contava-as com a estranha euforia de uma criança, dividindo sua vida como se fossem amigos de longa data. Com o tempo, de certa forma acostumou-se a isto. E após uma extensa semana servindo os clientes mais brutos da casa, ter de três a quatro horas com ZiTao tornou-se um refúgio.

Kris incessantemente aguardava ansioso pelo dia de revê-lo. Torcia para que o sol nascesse e colocasse a se pôr rápido para que o final de semana chegasse depressa. E quando enfim chegava, rezava que os pequenos minutos fossem eternos e dessem-lhe algum conforto no peito.

Pouco a pouco, ZiTao foi adentrando o coração de Kris, o envolvendo em um calor flamejante que jamais sentiu; ardente e carinhoso. Apaixonou-se por ele antes mesmo que pudesse saber o que tal sentimento fosse, confuso sobre as sensações irritantes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão agradáveis que mexiam com cada parte de seu corpo.

Após entender sua própria afeição e afeto, um novo medo passou a abater Kris.

Não poderia suportar perder a única coisa que possuía em meio a uma vida que sequer era considerada sua. O amor que construiu por ZiTao era querido, singelo, puro. Amava poder amá-lo, e tê-lo ao seu lado deu-lhe um pouco de alegria que não pensou que pudesse ter. Efêmera, simples; mas ainda a única felicidade que tinha em anos. Portanto, para proteger a si mesmo e seus sentimentos, ele guardou tudo em seu coração.

Porém quando ZiTao o abraçou pela primeira vez ao deparar-se com o estado cansado e machucado do prostituo após atender outro cliente, Kris soube o que era ser amado. Entendeu os sentimentos do homem melhor do que fossem-lhe confessados. Eram exatamente iguais ao seus, tão doces e ao mesmo tempo receosos.

“Queria poder tirar-te daqui”, ZiTao sussurrou ao deitar-se juntos, a agarrá-lo como um coala, o rosto escondido entre a curva do pescoço de Kris como quisesse se esconder-se da vida que o esperava do lado de fora. “Queria tanto te mostrar minha casa, tenho certeza que iria adorar. É afastada daqui, tão calma e silenciosa. E perto tem uma colina que dá para ver toda a extensão da cidade”.

Como filho de um nobre senhor e futuro de sua família, ZiTao tinha uma reputação amarrada às costas. Embora no escuro da noite ele pudesse ser encontrado dentro de um prostíbulo, não podia ser visto mantendo um prostituto fora daquela casa de segredos. Seu pai jamais permitiria, assim como sua própria consciência. Portanto, Kris entendia que por mais sinceros fossem as vontades e sentimentos dele, um dia eles iriam embora assim como o próprio ZiTao. 

Não havia tempo para se prender para sempre a um prostituto quando a responsabilidade chegasse. Kris enxergava muito bem, por isso aproveitava cada momento com ZiTao. Usufruía de tudo o que ele poderia lhe dar enquanto estivessem juntos, porque no instante em que acabasse, teria somente as memórias para o lembrar durante a solidão, assim como a de sua outra vida.

Quando ZiTao completou vinte e um anos, deu-se de presente uma noite inteira com Kris. Chegou tão contente que sua felicidade irradiava, o sorriso a esconder-se por sob a face séria que tentava passar a impressão aos amigos que o acompanharam. Naquele dia não fizeram nada, simplesmente se deitaram juntos e ficaram abraçados por toda a noite, sentindo a presença um dos outro como se só isso importasse. Por fim, antes de ir embora ao toque do alvorecer, ZiTao beijou Kris pela primeira vez.

E aquela foi a primeira vez em anos que Kris chorou. 

Na semana seguinte, ZiTao não apareceu, e na outra subsequente e na outra. A melancolia voltou novamente a tomar conta dos dias de Kris, juntando-se a velha angústia que nenhuma vez o havia abandonado, sempre a estar sobre seu ombro como uma amiga antiga que prometia jamais largá-lo. Seu estado tornara-se mais aparente, um morto-vivo sem qualquer expectativa de vida. E isto serviu de fetiche doentio aos seus clientes, os mais inclementes do prostíbulo, que deleitavam-se em desfrutar de sua dor física e sentimental. 

Kris só reviu ZiTao um mês depois, no momento em que estava sendo carregado do quarto por um dos filhos da madame após ter sido estuprado incontáveis vezes por um dos fregueses. O único deslumbre que conseguiu ter foi do rosto do homem que amava imerso em desespero ao vê-lo a quase desmaiar de cansaço e dor, o corpo coberto de hematomas e o pescoço ainda com a marca da mão que o estrangulou.

Dias depois, no meio da semana, ZiTao reapareceu. Kris havia ficado recluso para se recuperar e voltava aos poucos as atividades normais de cuidar da casa e servir os clientes de outros prostitutos enquanto esses bebiam no salão. Embora já estivesse bem fisicamente, não queria que o homem o visse por ainda estar com roxos espalhados pela pele. No entanto, ZiTao insistiu a madame para que pudesse passar algumas horas com o prostituto e essa aceitou o pedido por uma quantia maior que o comum.

“Eu irei te tirar daqui…”, sussurrou ao tempo que abraçava Kris de encontro ao peito. Os braços dele tremiam, deixando claro o quanto se segurava para não chorar ao ver mais de perto os rastros arroxeados por sob a pele quase translúcida. “Eu prometo que irei te tirar daqui…”

“Não faça promessas que não podes cumprir, Tao...”

O silêncio soturno caiu sobre eles. E assim permaneceram durante todo o tempo, até que ZiTao foi embora de cabeça baixa, a fim de esconder a lágrima silenciosa que deixava seu rosto e o choro preso à garganta. 

Depois disso, ZiTao não voltou.

Kris estava ciente do aconteceria, compreendia que em algum momento seria abandonado. Não tinha mágoa ou raiva de ZiTao, não era culpa dele. Entendia de forma cristalina a situação que os dois estavam inseridos na sociedade, e por essa razão não cobraria dele as milhares de coisas que eram ditas quando estavam seguros e escondidos atrás daquelas quatro paredes de um quarto em meio ao bairro dos sonhos destruídos. Os sentimentos eram reais, tinha tanta certeza quanto os seus próprios; mas da mesma maneira que eles eram, a realidade também. 

Semanas se passaram, depois atingiu aos meses. Cada vez mais era certo de que ZiTao não retornaria nunca mais. Por mais que ainda resistisse uma pequena esperança no coração de que o veria uma última vez, o tempo não esperaria; e com ele veio os vinte e cinco anos de Kris e a decisão da madame de tentar vendê-lo no leilão anual que fazia com os prostitutos mais velhos da casa que não tivesse clientes interessados em comprá-los por livre decisão.

“Tu estás a ficar velho, não posso continuar a ter despesas com um prostituto que não consegue pagar sequer a própria comida do mês e não posso usá-lo unicamente como criado. Quiçá perderei uma parcela do dinheiro que investi, mas ao menos não perderei tanto quanto se continuar com você”.

Ele a entendia. 

Estava ficando velho, logo sequer os clientes que tinham viriam atrás dele. Diferente dos demais prostitutos, ele não investiu em tentar agradá-los mais do que conseguia. Não se esforçou em ser quem não era, e, por fim, ganhou como resultado a impopularidade dentro do prostíbulo e o prejuízo para a madame.

Portanto, entendia a decisão. 

Era covarde demais para tentar fugir e esperançoso demais para se suicidar. O que lhe restava era deixar que o vento o levasse, assim como o levou ao casal de fazendeiro e depois à madame. Um constante prisioneiro da vida, dominado pelo medo e a tristeza. 

A cada dia que passava, sentia a ansiedade o corroer; perfurava-lhe o estômago e apertava-lhe o peito. Já não mais buscava servir os clientes, não havia mais propósito. A madame também não o obrigava, o final já estava escrito à tinta sobre aquelas paredes cheias de cicatrizes. Kris passou seu tempo trabalhando internamente, cuidando da casa e dos jovens; ao cair da noite, abraçava-se ao travesseiro e imaginava que estivesse com ZiTao. 

Conformou-se. 

Conseguiu convencer a si mesmo que ser vendido era melhor que permanecer até o fim de sua vida preso àquele lugar. Não teria a liberdade, contudo teria a oportunidade de finalmente ver a vida fora daqueles portões e daquele bairro submerso em angústia. Teria estabilidade e só temeria o presente, não mais o futuro. 

Mas duas semanas antes do leilão, ZiTao reapareceu. 

Veio a luz do dia, quando toda a casa fazia a organização para a noite de final de semana. Possivelmente subornou um dos jovens garotos que lavavam a varanda e passou despercebido pelos filhos da madame. A maioria limpavam o _hall _de entrada, preparavam o óleo que seria usado como lubrificante, cuidavam da aparência; sequer notaram a presença de um cliente naquele horário ou julgaram ser um novo associado. Kris estava na varanda a lavar roupas, molhado e com frio naquele gélido começo de inverno, quando foi surpreendido pela voz a chamá-lo.

“Senti tanto tua falta”, ZiTao sussurrou para o prostituto ao acarinhar-lhe o rosto, o braço esgueirando-se em meio as grades para alcançá-lo. “Sonhei com tu, conosco juntos novamente. Todos os dias queria vir ver-te.”, o sorriso desenhou entre os lábios, fazendo as linhas do rosto darem contraste nas olheiras profundas. 

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o embargo prendeu-lhe a garganta, as lágrimas presas na linhas dos olhos. Mas, ainda assim, Kris não chorou. Quando fosse comprado, sentiria tanta falta de ZiTao, muito mais do que sentiu nesses últimos meses que o viu tão somente nos sonhos.

“Eu serei vendido…”, sussurrou ao aproximar mais das grades para falar em confidência. Tocou o rosto perplexo do homem à sua frente, tentando decorar com a ponta dos dedos e a palma calejados cada linha do rosto de ZiTao. “Madame irá me vender no próximo leilão.”

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, a voz presa em meio a surpresa e a falta de palavras. O barulho de passos fez com que o prostituto encarasse a porta que levava a área de serviço, com receio de que o pegasse a conversar com um cliente a luz do dia.

“Meu pai faleceu há alguns meses…”, comentou ZiTao, chamando a atenção de Kris para si novamente. Estava com a cabeça baixa e o olhar no chão, o rosto angustiado. “Devido a isso, acabei por assumir a responsabilidade como primogênito e ser o Senhor da família”, explicou indiretamente o motivo de seu sumiço. “Desculpe-me… ”.

Era evidente que a culpa o tomara, como se fosse o responsável de alguma maneira pelo que estava e o que viria a acontecer com Kris. Poderia falar que não, mas não pôde se colocar a dizer. Quiçá se ZiTao tivesse continuado a ir a casa, a madame não tivesse mais motivos para se desfazer de um prostituto inútil. Não o culpava, no entanto, não lhe disse nada para aliviar a culpa.

ZiTao foi embora sem dizer-lhe mais, cabisbaixo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos impossíveis de serem lidos. Ao terminar o serviço que deveria ser feito, Kris escondeu-se no armazém e encolheu-se ao canto, abraçado a si mesmo como se quisesse esconder o choro. Contudo, nenhuma lágrima saiu.

Duas semanas depois, o evento do leilão aconteceu. 

Kris foi perfeitamente preparado. Os cabelos minuciosamente lavados, perfumados e adornados com o mesmo prendedor que ganhara da madame anos atrás; a pele foi realçada com maquiagem; o corpo vestido com um lindo _Chángshān_ vermelho. Tudo trouxe-lhe lembranças. Sua mente voltou para nove anos atrás quando teve sua virgindade vendida e sua estreia no mundo da prostituição. No entanto, agora carregava as cicatrizes da tristeza daquela vida e a expressão madura de um adulto. 

O salão estava lotado, repleto de rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos de clientes que frequentavam o prostíbulo. Cada prostituto aguardava quieto, sentados um ao lado do outro como uma peça de luxo a ser leiloada. Kris tentou não se prender à ansiedade, tentou com todas as forças ignorar o sentimento de desespero que o alfinetou por toda a semana. Encarava o nada a sua frente, as silhuetas de todos aqueles homens sendo vistas como imagens borradas em seu cérebro. Queria estar pensando em ZiTao, porém sua cabeça estava em completo vazio, incapaz de ter qualquer pensamento como se estivesse anestesiado de tudo. 

Quando chegou-lhe a vez, levantou-se como ordenado e ficou no centro do palco. Os olhos correram por todo o salão, buscando como última esperança rever o rosto do homem que tinha comprado-lhe a virgindade anos antes, almejando com todo o seu ser que pudesse vir a ser ele a comprá-lo. Contudo, o que avistou foi a face inesquecível e querida de ZiTao sentado ao fim da sala.

Kris quebrou.

Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu-lhe pelo rosto. Estava sendo atacado pelos sentimentos que tanto buscou esconder e evitar durante toda a semana. O peito doía com o aperto sufocante, segurando a respiração pela dificuldade em respirar. Mas o prostituto manteve a compostura, se conteve ao máximo a ponto das veias em seu pescoço tornarem-se evidentes com a tensão. 

Assim que os lances começam, Kris fechou os olhos. Não era corajoso o suficiente para continuar a olhar ZiTao. Manteve-se na escuridão, bloqueando tudo ao redor. E, por alguns breves segundos, sua mente o levou de volta a fazenda da época que ainda era Jiaheng, até que retornou ao dia que perdeu a virgindade e ali ficou, olhando-se no espelho aquilo que havia sido obrigado a se transformar.

A voz alta de um dos filhos da madame era a única a soar pelo local, todos os clientes somente se comunicavam a levantar a placa para sinalizar a oferta. Ele atiçava os compradores como um perfeito vendedor, pedia por lances mais altos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava engrandecer aquilo que vendia. E como previsto, rapidamente chegou ao lance final. 

Kris foi vendido. E ao reabrir os olhos, não encontrou ZiTao. 

Respirou fundo, inalando ar o suficiente para inflar seus pulmões e espantar o choro. Assim que o leilão acabou com todos os prostitutos vendidos, deixaram o salão em busca de seus novos donos a esperá-los na entrada. Iriam embora do mesmo jeito que estavam, sem despedidas. Assim como chegaram ali anos antes, sairiam: sem nada além das vestes que usavam e o medo do futuro.

Kris podia sentir o ar escasso, o sufoco psicológico a transformar os minutos em horas. Pensou em se distrair indo se despedir dos mais novos que espiavam tudo da fenda das portas, no entanto, suas pernas não conseguiam colocar-se a mover. Parecia que, no fim, ele era o único a ser esquecido ou o último a ir embora. E quando todos os leiloados deixaram o _hall_, o peso o abateu.

Girou nos calcanhares e encarou a porta que levava ao corredor da parte interna do prostíbulo. Viu de relance o rosto do novo garoto que fora comprado a menos de um mês, ele o olhava com curiosidade tal como um dia olhou para outros prostitutos ao chegar nos prostíbulo. A cabeça de Kris voou longe, retornou novamente ao dia que foi vendido por seus pais adotivos. Lembrou-se de todas os sentimentos e emoções que no decorrer dos anos acabou por trancafiar fundo em seu peito. 

Estava com muito medo. 

“Vamos?” 

Com a voz característica a soar em seus ouvidos, o prostituto virou-se assustado novamente e encontrou-se com ZiTao parado entre o vão da porta de entrada, o chapéu sobre a cabeça em demonstração de partida e um sorriso singelo no rosto suave.

Kris permaneceu estático, estupefato com a confusão e, ao mesmo tempo, com a enchente de informações que o atacava de uma só vez. 

“Vamos para casa, Yifan”, disse novamente o novo senhor da família Huang, a voz baixa o suficiente para que somente o outro homem pudesse ouvir. 

Naquele instante, ele renasceu uma vez mais. 

“Por que Yifan?”, indagou minutos depois que entrara no veículo do senhor, desconfortável por nunca ter entrado em algo semelhante. Em adição, estava nervoso, inquieto com a emoção a explodir em seu peito e as dúvidas a cutucar sua mente como um diabo sobre o ombro que tentasse acabar com seu momento. 

Apesar da posição de senhor, ZiTao não estava com um motorista particular. Ele mesmo se colocou a dirigir o carro, Yifan não conseguiu saber se era por causa dele ou porque ele gostava da liberdade de não depender dos demais assim como era antes do pai morrer.

“Tu és extraordinário*, e não só por sempre lutar para se manter firme com tudo o que passou.”, ZiTao respondeu com um sorriso ao tirar os olhos da rua por alguns instantes para olhar o homem ao seu lado. “És a pessoa mais extraordinária que já tive o prazer de conhecer”, corou envergonhado e tentou disfarçar retornando o olhar para a via à frente. Ele havia sussurrado tão baixo, que Yifan quase não pôde escutar devido ao barulho do motor do carro. “Não gostou do nome?”. 

“Por ser tu a dar-me, eu adorei”. 

O restante da viagem fizeram em completo silêncio. Após tanto tempo confinado ao prostíbulo e aquele bairro, tudo era novo. Yifan mantinha sua inteira atenção a todo o cenário por onde passavam. O vento a bater em seu rosto e a brincar com seus cabelos, o cheiro de terra molhada, as pessoas a viver suas vidas pela cidade. Era exatamente como viver uma vez mais, aprender a viver. 

Demoraram para chegar à fazenda do Huang. Como ZiTao já o havia dito, o casarão ficava afastado, acima de um morro e cercada pela natureza solitária. Longe das luzes da cidade, a noite cobria todo o restante do caminho, impossibilitando que a paisagem que tanto escutou falar pudesse ser vista. Somente ao pararem em frente a casa, graças às lanternas por toda a varanda, é que enfim conseguiu ver parte do que o cercava. 

Yifan desceu do carro com a ansiedade o apertando o peito em esperança e felicidade. Foi guiado por ZiTao para o interior da mansão e apresentado como novo morador aos dois empregados que ainda se mantinham despertos a espera do patrão. Conforme passava pelos cômodos, recebia a rápida explicação do que eram. 

“Este será seu quarto”, o senhor disse assim que chegaram ao último quarto, abrindo a porta. “É afastado, mas é um dos melhores da casa. Tu poderás ter acesso ao jardim pela varanda”, comentou com um sorriso. 

Yifan adentrou ao cômodo timidamente, como um convidado que era apresentado ao lugar que ficaria na estadia curta. 

“Yifan…”, escutou o breve sussurrou que chamou-lhe a atenção. Desviou o olhar compenetrado nas plantas do jardim do lado de fora da varanda e virou-se para o homem parado ao lado da penteadeira. “Tu és livre para partir se assim desejar.”, subitamente deixou claro. 

Ainda que dissesse isso, Yifan podia sentir o tom cabisbaixo ao fundo das palavras dele, como se só as falarem o deixasse triste. 

“O que estás a dizer? Não compraste-me?”, retrucou sem expressar qualquer emoção, guardando o pequeno desespero que passou a tomá-lo ao imaginar-se outra vez longe de ZiTao. 

“Comprei tua liberdade, não a tua pessoa.”, recebeu como resposta, o surpreendendo com a seriedade que eram faladas. “A partir de hoje poderá decidir tua própria vida, poderá ir embora em busca de um novo caminho longe de todo o seu passado…”, disse com firmeza, os olhos adentros nos do ex-prostituto. “Contudo, caso queiras, poderá sempre estar ao meu lado”. 

Era capaz de entender os sentimentos dele. ZiTao o colocou acima de si mesmo, se preocupava com o que Yifan pudesse sentir ao estar próximo dele. O entendia porque sabia que seria o mesmo se suas posições estivessem trocadas. Tê-lo pensando em seus sentimentos somente o fazia ter mais certeza que não conseguiria deixar aquele homem. 

“Contanto que permita-me, gostaria de estar ao teu lado o tempo que me for dado.”, respondeu unicamente, retornando o olhar para o jardim e perdendo o sorriso que se desenhou no rosto de ZiTao. 

Uma das empregadas foi ao quarto deixar novas roupas a Yifan e entregou também uma vasilha com água morna para que retirasse a maquiagem desenhada em seu rosto. ZiTao o deixou sozinho para que ficasse mais confortável e pediu que descansasse. No entanto, não conseguiu pregar os olhos nas primeiras horas. 

Sentado próximo ao vão da porta que levava à varanda, ficou a admirar o cenário que viveria, sentindo o vento gélido a beijar-lhe o rosto e acariciar como um amante seus cabelos negros. 

Não se lembrava da última vez que teve essa sensação. 

Estava em paz. 

Ao amanhecer, Yifan despertou com uma suave batida em sua porta e uma voz animada a chamá-lo. De início, assustou-se ao se deparar com o cômodo estranho em sua memória, mas logo as lembranças da noite anterior o atingiram e o fizeram entender. ZiTao entrou meio acanhado, como se não soubesse se deveria ou não, embora fosse o dono da casa. Ao avistar o homem sonolento sentado na cama, deixou que seu sorriso trouxesse o sol para dentro do lugar. 

Ele deu a Yifan um antigo _Chángshān _para substituir o que esse usara no leilão, alegando que seria provisório até que comprassem vestes aos outro. Depois o fez sentar na penteadeira e divertiu a si mesmo penteando os longos cabelos do ex-prostituto. 

“Após a morte de meu pai, esta casa tornou-se solitária…”, ZiTao comentou após um pequeno período de silêncio entre eles. Murmurou como se contasse um segredo ao homem, o semblante sério e o olhar distante a deixar claro a tristeza que o abatia sempre que se lembrava do falecido senhor Huang. 

Ele levou muito mais tempo que o necessário para escovar as mechas, utilizando desta desculpa para finalmente desabafar tudo aquilo que manteve preso. Contou sobre o tio e primos que não aceitaram o novo título da família Huang ser entregue à ZiTao; sobre seu medo de receber tal responsabilidade; sobre a insegurança de estar sozinho. Yifan não o interrompeu ou o atrapalhou em nenhum momento, deixou que contasse tudo. E, ao final dos relatos dos últimos meses que não estiveram juntos, ouviu a proposta de se tornar o novo guarda-costas de ZiTao. 

“Irei mandar que o treine, obviamente”, disse ao deixar o pente de lado e armar o cabelo para que formasse um rabo de cavalo, usando uma mecha para prendê-los. “Você tem um bom porte e é bem alto, tenho certeza que se sairá muito bem. Certamente ficará melhor que eu mesmo”, esboçou um sorriso e mandou embora a expressão de antes, os olhos de gato a quase se fechar com o volume que as bochechas fizeram. 

Antes que Yifan pudesse abrir a boca para protestar sobre a decisão impensada do senhor, perdeu a voz em sua garganta ao deparar-se com o próprio reflexo no espelho e ver o _fà-zan_ de prata que lhe era espetado no começo do penteado, finalizando-o. 

“Um presente para que não use mais aquele dado pela madame Fei”.

Aquele era o fim de uma era. 

Durante o café da manhã, ZiTao relatou a Yifan sobre suas atuais suspeitas sobre o próprio tio e como acreditava que esse estava a planejar tomar-lhe o título de alfa do clã Huang. Por não possuir evidências além da própria intuição, não pôde contar com a colaboração da polícia local. Portanto, buscou por si mesmo fazer a própria segurança e investigações; mas por mais que tivesse crescido aprendendo _Wushu_, tinha responsabilidades demais para dividir-se entre cuidar dos negócios da família e de sua própria segurança. 

ZiTao apresentou a Yifan ao seu antigo professor de artes marciais e relatou que este iria ajudá-lo com a preparação para que o ex-prostituto se tornasse guarda-costas. À vista disso, este transformou-se em seu novo propósito.

Yifan treinava do nascer do sol ao crepúsculo. Desgastava-se em machucados e fadiga, adquirindo ao decorrer do tempo diversas cicatrizes que se misturaram às suas antigas de outras vidas. Ao cair da noite, retornava ao casarão e descansava ao lado de ZiTao quando esse também regressasse da cidade. O dia, em costume, acaba com Yifan a escutá-lo contar de seu dia enquanto jogavam _Xiangqi _ou assistiam as estrelas pela varanda no quarto do novo guarda-costas. 

Em poucos meses, sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para passar a assumir sua nova função. A todo momento, Yifan estava ao lado ou atrás de ZiTao, zelando por sua proteção e dignidade. Pouco a pouco, foi descobrindo mais sobre a vida dele, observando-o a lidar com inúmeras pessoas para manter os negócios da família em andamento. A relação que possuíam no prostíbulo desintegrou-se e metamorfoseou-se em algo diferente, onde a amizade mostrava-se maior que os sentimentos profundos de amor. 

Não era ruim, Yifan amava o que veio a construir com ZiTao. Nada em sua vida era mais importante que estar ao lado dele, e poder estar dessa maneira tão próximo o deixava feliz. Ainda conversavam sobre tudo, eternos confidentes. ZiTao o apresentava e o mostrava tudo aquilo que um dia disse que gostaria; e quase sempre eram encontrados juntos. Contudo, Yifan sentia falta dos toques e do carinho, desde que deixou o prostíbulo nunca mais foram-lhe dados. 

ZiTao nunca o usou como qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse tê-lo comprado o usaria. Assim como no prostíbulo, sempre foi tratado por ele como um ser humano igual, tratado com dignidade. Eram amigos, mas só isso não era o suficiente para Yifan. 

Portanto, decidiu dar o primeiro passo. 

Em uma noite de final de semana, o guarda-costas recolheu-se mais cedo que o de costume e deixou o senhor sozinho com a leitura de um livro. Trancou-se no quarto e se preparou. Limpou-se como há muito não fazia, o rosto a queimar em vermelhidão durante todo o processo pelo embaraço de fazer isso pela primeira vez para aquele que amava. Estava com mais vergonha que com medo de ser rejeitado. Tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos do outro, sempre soube que eram reais, e por essa razão tornou tudo diferente. Depois de anos sendo estuprado por estranhos, pela primeira vez queria ser tocado. 

Somente após uma grande puxada de coragem, Yifan conseguiu ir ao quarto de ZiTao. 

Bateu a porta em respeito, mas não aguardou pela resposta antes de abri-la. Hesitante, adentrou ao cômodo e avistou ZiTao de costas para a entrada, a guardar o colete e o terno que vestira no guarda-roupa, ficando somente com a camisa sobre o dorso. 

“Pensei que já estivesse a dormir”, disse ZiTao ao virar-se unicamente para saber quem era. “Hoje foi um dia exaustivo, sinto muito que tenha ouvido toda aquela falação daqueles velhos”. Voltou o olhar para frente, removendo as meias e retirando o relógio do pulso. 

Ao soltar um suspiro cansado, o senhor foi sentar-se à beirada da cama, os ombros a subir e descer como se assim pudesse espantar um pouco do peso sobre eles. Yifan aproximou-se calado, os longos cabelos soltos escorridos ao lado do rosto a esconder um pouco do nervosismo. 

“O que foi? Quer fazer alguma coisa?”, indagou ao sentir a presença de Yifan, abrindo os olhos para encarar o homem parado à frente dele. “Acho que não tenho mais cabeça para jogar _Xiangqi_ hoje, tu ganharias todas”, brincou com uma risada anasalada.

Yifan o encarava sério, os olhos presos na figura do senhor que começara a fazer em si mesmo uma massagem na coluna do pescoço, a expressão curiosa sobre a atitude incomum do outro desenhada no rosto.

“O que foi?”, repetiu a pergunta, tocando-lhe a mão, a entrelaçar seus dedos aos do guarda-costas e os acariciar suavemente com as pontas. “Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira me contar?”, preocupou-se. 

Novamente, nenhuma palavra foi dita, arrancando o cenho franzido do senhor. Antes que ZiTao falasse novamente, Yifan levou a mão a ser tocada ao rosto dele e o segurou delicadamente, o surpreendendo com o inesperado e o fazendo matar a indagação. Por fim, curvou-se sobre ele e o beijou, os lábios a tocá-lo com timidez e ternura como se tocasse pétalas de rosas que poderiam se desfazer. 

Permaneceram por breves segundos, um simples selar. Ao quebrar minimamente a proximidade, Yifan perfurou seu olhar no fundo dos olhos de ZiTao, mordendo o lábio em nervosismo. Quando não recebeu nenhuma reação, voltou a beijá-lo. No entanto, com mais intensidade e movimento, sentindo ser correspondido na mesma vontade. 

Yifan acarinhava-lhe o rosto durante o beijo, sentindo a pele macia aos poucos se esquentar com as emoções a borbulhar dentro do senhor. Sutilmente, esgueirou seus braços pelos ombros de ZiTao e posicionou um de seus joelhos por sobre o colchão, quase a se sentar sobre o colo dele. 

Nunca havia sentido tal sensação, mas adorava como era capaz de mexer-lhe com a cabeça e emoções. O deixava tonto com o calor a crescer sobre sua pele e o que emanava do corpo de ZiTao, as pernas fracas. Yifan era incapaz de se afastar naquele momento, somente queria se perder mais. 

“Yifan…”, chamou baixo entre o beijo, a deslizar as mãos pela cintura do homem acima. A voz saiu como um gemido, causando um arrepio em Yifan, que por fim sentou-se sobre as pernas e o baixo-ventre dele, tendo-o a puxá-lo para mais perto, roçando suas virilhas. 

ZiTao perdeu a compostura que lutava em manter e se tornou a mercê do guarda-costas. Não conseguiram pensar, seguiram seu instinto de desejo e o deixou falar. 

“Tome-me”, sussurrou Yifan por sobre os lábios de ZiTao, a sentir a respiração quente e ofegante tal qual como a sua que o atingiu a face. 

O coração batia rápido e forte, desesperado. No entanto, não estava com medo. Não tinha repulsa, não queria se afastar; pelo contrário, queria sentir mais dos toques, queria sentir mais de ZiTao. 

Tinha conhecimento que estava com as bochechas rosadas pela febre, podia sentir o rosto queimar como nunca antes. Os olhos estavam nublados pela vontade, o fazendo ignorar tudo ao redor e olhar somente para o outro homem como se só ele importasse no mundo. 

Estava entregue ao momento. 

“Tem certeza disso?”, gaguejou ZiTao, engolindo a saliva em nervosismo. 

Embora ele tenha perguntado por medo, Yifan tinha certeza que este o queria tanto quanto ele o queria. Podia sentir o volume a se formar entre as pernas dele tal como o que acontecia entre as suas, e o desejo que tentava conter a transparecer pela maneira que segurava-lhe a cintura como se não quisesse que saísse dali. 

“Quero que mostre-me o que é sentir prazer pela primeira vez”, respondeu ao abraçá-lo mais, escondendo seu rosto a queimar em vergonha na curvatura do pescoço dele. 

ZiTao sussurrou-lhe o nome, arrastado e baixo. Ao ouvi-lo, uma onda de arrepio percorreu todo o corpo do guarda-costas, que desgrudou o rosto do ombro dele e voltou a mirá-lo, deparando-se com o rosto vermelho do senhor. Admirado pela beleza, agarrou-lhe os lábios uma vez mais, mesclando os beijos com as leves mordidas que dava no lábio inferior de ZiTao. 

Sentia que a poderia explodir com os sentimentos que estavam à pulsar dentro de si. Não conseguia ter controle, a mente incapacitada de pensar racionalmente sobre qualquer coisa além do homem à frente. 

Yifan sentiu o senhor deslizar uma das mãos sobre sua cintura até sua coxa, a esgueirando por debaixo do tecido da roupa até chegar ao baixo-ventre. Ao ser tocado ali pela primeira vez, um suspiro surpreso cortou-lhes o beijo. Mandou uma respiração ofegante de encontro ao rosto de ZiTao, que ao notar a doce reação, adentrou a roupa íntima e segurou o pênis do guarda-costas com mais firmeza, para depois massageá-lo para cima e para baixo. 

A masturbação era lenta, prezava em fazer o homem se derreter com o deleite que tomava conta da mente e corpo dele. As pálpebras se fecharam visando que se concentrasse melhor na sensibilidade, como se tentasse sentir melhor a textura da mão que dava-lhe prazer. Em meio a respiração ofegante, Yifan abriu e retirou a camisa de ZiTao, o expôs o dorso, podendo assim tocá-lo mais diretamente, seus dedos a acariciar-lhe a pele amorenada do peito. 

As testas foram encostadas, mesclando as gotículas de suor que começavam a se formar. Os olhos de Yifan encontraram os de ZiTao e não os deixou, perdido nas íris de nebulosas enquanto a deliciosa sensação percorria seu corpo. O pré-gozo escorria pela glande, servindo de lubrificante para suavizar os toques em seu pênis, possibilitando assim que ficassem mais rápidos e sensíveis.

Ainda a masturbá-lo, ritmicamente e com intensidade, ZiTao voltou a percorrer sua mão pelo corpo de Yifan. Escorregou-a pela cintura até as costas, descendo até as nádegas magras e as massageando timidamente por sobre a cueca, a receber um suspiro de aprovação. Antes que fosse adiante, afastou seu rosto do outro homem e rapidamente levou a mão que o tocava na bunda até a boca, umedecendo os dedos com saliva ao chupá-los. Por fim, os introduziu com cuidado dentro de Yifan, o alargando, sentindo o interior escorregadio e lubrificado. 

“Já se preparaste?”, gaguejou surpreso e envergonhado, as maçãs do rosto a queimar em vermelhidão com vivacidade, a mão que massageava o pênis de Yifan a parar no automático pela emoção. A resposta foi somente um beijo tomado, que roubou-lhe o fôlego com a forma que mexia com sua cabeça e o distraia de seus pensamentos. 

Yifan o empurrou devagar, consequentemente o obrigando a largá-lo, as mãos sobre o peito dele a guiá-lo de encontro ao colchão com cuidado. Com o senhor deitado, se ergueu unicamente para retirar a cueca, deslizou-a lentamente pelas pernas compridas como se só o ato fizesse parte da preliminar. Depois abriu a calça de ZiTao e a desceu junto com a peça íntima, o expondo particularmente para si. E, enfim, colocou-se sobre ele, a mão a agarrar-lhe o pênis e posicioná-lo para penetrá-lo ao tempo que se sentava devagar, a respiração lenta e pesada para deixar o corpo calmo e receptivo. 

Aguardou um pouco, as pálpebras fechadas em concentração, e em seguida moveu-se vagarosamente. Apoiou-se sobre o peito de ZiTao com as duas mãos e ergueu-se sobre os joelhos flexionados, subindo e descendo delicadamente para o corpo se acostumar ao volume dentro de si. 

Tudo era diferente. Não havia dor, somente um leve desconforto inicial que logo foi ignorado pela sensação crescente e apreciado o formigar em seu interior. A pele queimava, o fazia entorpecer em anseio. O coração batia forte no peito, o deixando ofegante e consequentemente arrancando alguns sons baixos de deleite. 

Contudo, o melhor era admirar o homem abaixo de si em deleitação.

ZiTao não estava diferente do guarda-costas. O rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos a deixar suspiros e gemidos escaparem, o corpo tão quente quanto a chama. O senhor o tocava com acanhamento, ainda incerto se poderia deixar de lado certa submissão. Apertava as coxas de Yifan como se tentasse se conter, mandando uma onda de arrepios a percorrer toda a pele dele, e o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio em meio a fraqueza do prazer, o segurando pela cintura vez ou outra. 

Se entregavam ao maravilhamento. Os gemidos ecoavam, a preencher todo o quarto junto com o rangido do colchão de molas. Aos poucos Yifan foi almejando por mais, sentando-se e movendo-se em um ritmo desuniforme de inexperiência, conforme aumentava a velocidade. E, então, ao sentir uma sensação intensa o abater-lhe, jogou a cabeça para trás e um gemido rouco e mais alto fugiu-lhe dos lábios.

A mente ficou em branco, a visão turva. Em completa admiração, ZiTao teve o corpo a mover-se por contra própria. O instinto o dominou ao querer trazer mais daquela reação do guarda-costas. Com cuidado, deitou Yifan sobre a cama e colocou-se entre as pernas dele, afastando os tecidos do _Chángshān _para ter mais acesso e melhor visão do corpo perfeitamente moldado pelo treinamento de _Wushu_. O senhor tomou controle e voltou a penetrá-lo, um som manhoso a sair por sua boca ao sentir novamente o calor do corpo de Yifan. 

ZiTao o estocou com cautela e ao mesmo tempo com intensidade, a provocar a melodia reconhecível das peles a se chocar que se misturava a canção de suas vozes sem palavras. Nessa posição, pôde ver melhor a expressão de gozo a dominar o rosto de Yifan, levando a si mesmo ao estado de satisfação por ser aquele à dar-lhe isso. Beijavam-se em meio à respiração pesada, tornando-se sem ar, ofegantes. 

As pernas de Yifan se cruzaram ao redor do corpo do senhor e o puxou para mais perto, permitindo, assim, que conseguisse deliciar-se na pele escura do homem, o mordendo de leve conforme era tomado, arrancando o seu nome arrastado pela voz suave do homem sobre si. 

Amava aquela sensação. Sentia como se ZiTao estivesse a apagar e reescrever todas as manchas escuras que aqueles homens colocaram em seu corpo durante os anos que foi mantido como escravo. Eram novos toques e novos sentimentos, tão doces e cálidos que o derretia em felicidade. A união de seus corpos era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo atingir o paraíso. 

Ao sentir que estava prestes a chegar ao próprio fim, ZiTao voltou a masturbá-lo. A mão melecada de pré-gozo escorregava facilmente pelo pênis do guarda-costas, inchado pela excitação. O corpo de Yifan tremia com a superestimulação em dois lugares, os pés curvaram e as mãos agarraram as costas do senhor como se tentasse se conter. E, por fim, pela primeira vez ele chegou ao ápice, sendo atingido pelo êxtase e ejaculando em jatos fortes que sujaram o _Chángshān_.

ZiTao o seguiu pouco tempo depois, após mais algumas estocadas rápidas e profundas enquanto era apertado devido a corrente de prazer a tomar conta de Yifan. Gozou dentro dele, sem tempo para pensar que deveria ter feito fora do corpo do homem. 

Em exaustão, o senhor não conseguiu conter seu corpo de deitar-se sobre o do outro, o rosto a se esconder na curvatura do pescoço de Yifan, mesclando o suor ali presente com o que escorria de sua cara vermelha pelo orgasmo. O peito de um ia de encontro ao do outro no desespero pelo ar. As pernas do guarda-costas perderam as forças e se deixaram escorregar até o colchão, arreganhadas por ainda ter ZiTao dentro dele. 

“Tao…”, Yifan chamou em um sussurro, a acarinhar os cabelos do senhor com uma das mãos ao tempo que o balançava pelo ombro com a outra. Recebeu somente um murmurar manhoso em resposta, juntamente com o outro a reconfortar mais a cabeça encolhido no guarda-costas. “Tu és pesado e preciso me limpar”.

A contragosto, ZiTao se ergueu com a cabeça baixa, devido o acanhamento, e sentou-se na cama. Com um certo desconforto nos quadris, Yifan se levantou e foi ao lavabo próximo à penteadeira para se limpar, causando mais rubor a ele ao retirar toda a roupa suja e expor o que fazia sem pudor. Ao terminar, vestiu-se com vestes limpas que o outro foi buscar e, após esse também trocar-se, deitaram-se juntos a cama de ZiTao. 

Ficaram agarrados, Yifan ao enlaçar o senhor de forma carinhosa, o ombro a servir-lhe de encosto, assim como o peito. O escuro impossibilitava que pudessem ver um ao outro, mas não necessitavam. Apenas poderem se sentir era o suficiente. 

“Eu jamais imaginei que um dia estaríamos assim”, comentou ZiTao bem baixinho, a voz abafada pela forma que escondia o rosto em Yifan. “Tem tanto tempo… E, ainda assim, parece que foi há tão pouco”, aconchegou-se mais, apertando o guarda-costas como se ele fosse um travesseiro. 

“O que pensastes de mim ao me conhecer?”

Por anos, a curiosidade o perseguiu. O estranho jovem homem do passado ainda parecia um enigma para Yifan, impossibilitado de ver o que pudesse ter causado tal destino para os dois. 

Por mais que soubesse dos sentimentos de ZiTao, Yifan não conseguia compreendê-los de fato. 

“Que eras demasiadamente triste.”, sussurrou nitidamente, as palavras a ecoar na mente do guarda-costas como se fosse um completo vazio de abismo. 

O peito de Yifan se contraiu com as lembranças de seu passado, a sensação de angústia fantasma o assombrando como uma memória da morte que nunca poderia ser apagada ou esquecida. 

“Naquela noite, após algumas bebidas, meus amigos decidiram que queriam ir a um bordel.”, ZiTao começou a contar, como se percebesse que precisava explicar-se a Yifan. “Embora fossem comprometidos, eram os tipos de pessoas que erroneamente pensam que se for do mesmo gênero, não é traição. Eu estava preocupado por estarem ébrios, por isso resolvi acompanhá-los para evitar que alguma coisa acontecesse.”

O guarda-costas ficou em completo silêncio, a escutar atentamente a visão do senhor sobre a página do passado deles. Estava nervoso, a ansiedade o acelerava sobre os relatos, o angustiando antes que terminasse de ouvir toda a história. 

“Quando te vi pela primeira vez, a única coisa que pude pensar era o quão lindo tu eras”, continuou, um sorriso a moldar rapidamente em seus lábios com a vaga lembrança a emergir. “No entanto, apesar de tão belo, tu carregavas tal semblante infeliz.”

Tão rápido quanto surgiu, o sorriso de ZiTao logo desapareceu, tal como se encarasse Kris por detrás daquela vitrine do prostíbulo uma vez mais. 

“Certamente todos ali estavam tristes, contudo tu eras o único que não usava máscara para esconder isso.”, o senhor suspirou pesadamente antes de falar, buscando afastar a memória cortante do rosto melancólico de Kris. “Fiquei muito curioso, e ao voltar para casa não consegui parar de pensar. Até mesmo sonhei naquela noite que iria te ver novamente, por isso resolvi te visitar.”.

Embora tenha completado apenas um ano, a vida como Kris parecia tão distante da vida de Yifan. Ainda era cutucado incessantemente por recordações dos momentos em que passaram juntos; era a história do que tinham, nunca iria abandoná-lo. No entanto, todo o resto não passavam de um pesadelo que sua mente procurava não se recordar de tudo. 

“Eu sempre o tinha em meus pensamentos, seja nos momentos vagos entre meus estudos ou em meus sonhos.”, ZiTao afastou-se do agarre e ergueu-se minimamente para poder encarar melhor Yifan. “De início queria somente conversar contigo, ser um amigo. Mas logo me vi apaixonado por sua pessoa.”. 

Subitamente os olhos de ZiTao começaram a marejar, seu rosto aflito tal como se suas palavras o tivessem o arrastado de volta ao passado e o medo o passasse a consumi-lo uma vez mais.

“E aquela expressão que de início me causou tanta curiosidade, de repente passou a fazer meu peito doer por não ter o poder de fazer sumir tal tristeza de teu coração”, prosseguiu a falar ao aproximar seus rostos e encostar a testa à de Yifan, o cenho franzido e os olhos fechados em busca de tentar segurar o choro que se formava. “Eu queria tanto ter te tirado daquele lugar mais cedo, mas eu era um covarde. Um completo covarde com medo do que iriam dizer de mim.”

Yifan podia sentir que doía e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser um alívio para ZiTao finalmente dizer tais palavras em voz alta. Certamente ele estava a guardá-las por muito tempo, presas em seu peito assim como Kris guardou o que sentia. 

O entendia muito bem. 

“Tu não és um covarde por ter medo”, o consolou, a limpar com os dedos o primeiro fio de lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto do senhor, seguindo a mão para os cabelos desgrenhados dele e os acariciando suavemente. “Pensaste antes de agir pela emoção, sempre entendi isso. Com seu pai como o senhor da família, jamais poderia ter me tirado de lá”.

“Por isso o fiz assim que ele morreu. No entanto, quase o perdi desse jeito.”, ergueu a cabeça de súbito e rebateu-lhe as palavras, o choro preso à garganta como uma bola imaginária que o dificultava a respirar. “Quase que tu foste...”

“Mas tu não me perdeste, Tao.”, Yifan o interrompeu. O segurou pelo rosto para que o toque o cortasse dos pensamentos e ZiTao pudesse se concentrar no presente. “Tu me salvastes.”, disse com firmeza, os olhos intensos nos do outro, perfurando-lhe a alma. “Lembre-se sempre disso”.

Yifan puxou-lhe a cabeça e obrigou suas testas a se tocarem novamente. Os olhos de ambos se fecharam com o ato, utilizaram da escuridão para sentir a presença reconfortante um do outro. E antes que ZiTao voltasse a se deitar agarrado ao guarda-costa, esse o beijou calidamente, espantando de vez os pensamentos do outro. 

A relação deles mudou desde aquela noite, tornou-se mais íntima. Não precisavam mais esconder seus sentimentos, ficaram próximos como nunca haviam estado. Enquanto para o público dividiam unicamente o lado profissional entre um senhor e seu guarda-costas, por detrás das paredes da mansão Huang, e longe dos olhares dos empregados curiosos, se entregavam aos braços um do outro, livres para demonstrar o amor que os rodeavam. 

Com a nova relação e liberdade, também cresceu a autoestima de ZiTao com relação a si mesmo. Embora ainda sentisse medo, aos poucos foi superando o receio de destruir o negócio de anos da família. Com Yifan ao lado como parceiro, ele fez seu nome na sociedade, deixando que fosse associado somente pela história de seu pai e avó. Pouco a pouco o nome Huang se erguia a níveis mais fortes, construídos com todo o conhecimento que o novo senhor adquiriu aos anos de estudo que o preparou do jeito que o pai o havia lhe dito. E o guarda-costa estava feliz em dividir tal momento junto a ele, orgulhoso de o vê-lo atingir aquilo que sequer o antigo senhor conseguiu. 

No entanto, a felicidade era efêmera. 

A chegada do inverno, em um final de tarde após um longo dia, Yifan e ZiTao foram bruscamente tirados de seu momento íntimo ao assombro dos gritos desesperados de uma das empregadas. Deixaram o quarto às pressas, a tropeçar nos tecidos de suas roupas conforme as revestia em rapidez. De imediato, se depararam com as chamas a tomar conta da casa de fora para dentro, à bloquear a passagem principal. 

Apesar de alarmante e de desesperar os empregados, o fogo ainda foi notado em estado que pôde ser controlado. Portanto, sobre as ordens do patrão, os três empregados se empenharam em apagá-lo ao tempo que ZiTao e Yifan deixavam a casa para procurar pelo causador do ato, seja por acidente ou proposital. 

Contudo, ao saírem pela porta dos fundos, ZiTao foi surpreendido por sete homens, que o atacaram com bastões e facas. 

Os mercenários os cercaram, evitando que o senhor pudesse fugir. A atitude era óbvia de tortura, visando se aproximar para machucar ZiTao o quanto pudessem antes do ato final. E o único que os atrapalhava era o guarda-costas que sacou sua adaga que costumava a carregar consigo, e se impôs no caminho de todos. 

Pela primeira vez, Yifan pôde utilizar toda experiência e força para proteger seu senhor. Lutou com tudo o que tinha, acabando por conseguir matar dois deles com um só golpe. No entanto, não pode ver ou parar com a mão a inesperada bala da arma que foi sacada e apontada ao peito de ZiTao.

Ouviu a explosão da pistola e depois o chiado causado pelas ondas sonoras a abalar seus tímpanos. Yifan perdeu o equilíbrio, a cair no chão e só então avistou ZiTao caído, o sangue dele a manchar a terra de vermelho.

Demorou para que fosse capaz de entender o que acontecera, preso em uma sensação horrível de câmera lenta e paralisia. Quando finalmente ouviu o grito de ZiTao à se contorcer no chão, uma profunda dor tomou-lhe conta de toda a mente. O cegou. A adrenalina foi injetada em seu sangue como o ódio, o corpo moveu-se a velocidade e força que jamais pensou que teria. Sequer podia sentir as coisas ao redor, não notando no instante em que o atirador em medo recarregou a arma e atirou sem prestar atenção, acertando de raspão o braço do guarda-costas e o pescoço de um dos seus aliados. 

Um a um caía pela adaga de Yifan, mortos em um profundo e tenebroso amargo que faria suas almas se tornarem reféns daquela lâmina inundada de ódio. No final, restou somente o atirador, um inútil covarde que fugiu antes que a vingança o atingisse. 

Com o fim, a percepção retornou ao guarda-costas, que largou a adaga em desprezo e correu até ZiTao, desabando de joelhos ao lado dele, o medo a consumi-lo 

Presenciou o homem que amava afogar-se no próprio sangue. O peito dele hiperventilar desesperadamente por ar conforme a dor fazia-lhe o corpo tremer em agonia pelo medo da morte. Yifan o puxou para seu colo, sujando-se com o litro de sangue que escorria cessar da ferida destruidora. 

“Tao!”, Yifan gritou em horror e temor, o rosto imerso em choque e molhado pelas lágrimas de desespero que passaram a escorrer descontroladamente. “ZiTao, por favor, olhe para mim”, pediu em vão ao tempo que tentava estancar inutilmente o sangramento com a palma de uma das mãos. 

ZiTao morreu sufocado em seu próprio sangue e angústia. Os olhos continuaram abertos, vazios e marejados a encarar Yifan como se o guarda-costas fosse a última coisa que ele viu antes de segurar a mão da morte. 

Inconformado, Yifan puxou o cadáver e o abraçou apertado ao peito, possessivo e sem consciência, a descontar sua angústia sobre sua força a apertá-lo para que, vãmente, não se fosse. Permaneceu assim por longos minutos, encarado pelos empregados enfileirados a fazer seus pêsames e preces pelo patrão assassinado, estupefatos demais para buscar por ajuda. 

Por fim, Yifan se levantou com o cadáver de ZiTao aos braços, a carregá-lo, o rosto soturno e as roupas encharcadas de sangue. Caminhou para longe da mansão, subiu o morro até os limites do território da família Huang. Ao chegar ao topo de uma colina que dava a visão de toda a cidade, Yifan se deixou cair em frente a uma pequena árvore adolescente e se recostou ao tronco dela, puxando o corpo para sobre seu colo e o abraçando, suas testas a se tocarem em carinho. 

Sobre a visão do crepúsculo, Yifan voltou a chorar. O peito hiperventilava em ansiedade, o choro o embargava e o afogava no próprio sofrimento. Sentia mágoa, raiva e, acima de tudo, dor. Uma dor imensurável e honesta que o dilacerava a por completo. 

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou assim, até que não tivesse mais lágrimas para descarregar, os olhos totalmente vermelhos e inchados. Sobrou somente a face marcada pelas lágrimas a secar na pele, o soluço impossível de ser controlado e a respiração pesada tendo que ser feita pela boca devido as narinas obstruídas. 

Após ter o estado normalizado, enfim afastou seu rosto do de ZiTao. Com cuidado, tateou-lhe o cinto e agarrou-lhe a adaga escondida que sempre tinha sobre camisa e o colete. 

“Tu me salvaste e me destes uma vida…”, Yifan sussurrou em segredo, a acariciar o rosto de ZiTao com as costas da mão a segurar a adaga. “Minha única missão era protegê-lo e dar-lhe minha vida, contudo nem a isso fui capaz”, voltou a aproximar suas testas, o rosto contorcido como se segurasse para não chorar novamente. 

O coração doía em vazio, o estômago revirava, o alfinetando a ponto de querer vomitar. De tudo o que já passou em todas as suas vidas, jamais sentiu tamanha dor. 

“Eu te amo, Tao”, murmurou com a voz alterada pelas lágrimas que novamente escorriam por seu rosto. “Eu te amo tanto”, gemeu em martírio. 

Então afastou subitamente, a deixar as costas retas rente ao tronco da árvore. Com um dos braços ainda a segurar ZiTao próximo a si, Yifan ergueu o outro e levou a adaga ao próprio pescoço. E, por fim, respirou fundo e puxou a coragem, degolando-se com a lâmina, rápido o suficiente para que seu cérebro não o impedisse de chegar ao fim. 

O sangue correu como um rio por todo o pescoço, a manchar o restante do _Chángshān _de carmesim. Assim como ZiTao, Yifan afogou-se no próprio sofrimento da morte e sucumbiu a ela quando seus pulmões já não podiam mais aguentar e a falta do sangue o esgotou. Sua última visão foi a bela paisagem que ZiTao o prometera que um dia o mostraria.

O corpo de Yifan pendeu sobre o de ZiTao, o deixando como se o admirasse a dormir sobre seu colo, ambos a sonhar por uma próxima vida em que pudessem estar juntos. 

**Author's Note:**

> *O nome Yifan significa Extraordinário. 
> 
> Por favor, me deem opiniões <3


End file.
